1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose ladder and more particularly to the ladder with variform types depending on practical needs.
2. Description of Background Art
A ladder is often seen in a working place for climbing high and having high practical value. According to its form for classification, there are four types of ladders, that is, a climbing ladder, horse ladder, frame ladder and right-angled ladder, The climbing ladder. as shown in FIG. 1, includes a straight ladder (11) with predetermined length for leaning upon walls so that a user can climb on it for work. The horse ladder, as shown in FIG. 2, consists of two straight ladders (12) (13) being pivoted jointly at their top ends that they may be erected on the ground with the desired angle. The frame ladder, as shown in FIG. 3, provides a cross ladder (16) which is pivoted jointly between two spaced apart straight ladders (12) (13) to form an upside-down "U" type, so that, a may work on it for suspending operation. The right-angled ladder, as shown in FIG. 4, includes an oblique ladder (17) being pivoted on a straight ladder (18) which contacts the ground with a 90.degree. right-angle. Furthermore, the right-angled ladder is designed with wider transverse step boards so as to enable a user carrying heavy things to climb up without holding the ladder with his or her hands.
Viewing various types of ladders describing above, each has its own unique function. On the other hand, the application of different types of ladders depends on the nature of work and the work place. Hence, different ladders are designed for various purposes, therefore, purchasing separately will increase the cost and occupy stock space, so that, to invent a multipurpose ladder is the greatest urgency at present for the market.